1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to pads for applying facial cosmetics, and more specifically to facial pads having a mesh fabric in addition to a pile fabric.
2. Description of Related Art
Karmen, U.S. Pat. No. 1,357,990, shows a powder puff having a pile fabric on one side and a cloth fabric on the opposite side for trim. The pile fabric extends across one face of the pad and around the edges to the opposite face. The Karmen powder puff is similar to present pads having a single surface of a pile fabric and a fine fabric surface on the opposite side thereof for decoration or trim.
Nakamura, U.S. Pat. No. 3,955,233, shows applicators for cosmetics. The applicator surface includes a pile fabric over the entire usable surface.
Daley, U.S. Pat. No. 2,190,376 and Bash, U.S. Pat. No. 1,565,775, show applicators for cosmetics having only type of usable surface.
Lambert, U.S. Pat. No. 4,254,530, shows a pad having a soft, natural or synthetic shearing material forming one surface and a tough, nylon mesh material forming the other surface, with a polyurethane or cellulose sponge material between the two. Lambert is a cleaning and washing pad, as are Donney, U.S. Pat. No. 2,958,885; Gray, U.S. Pat. No. 2,942,285; Lemelson, U.S. Pat. No. 3,226,751; and Elliott, U.S. Pat. No. 2,885,703.
Facial powder and other powder cosmetics are typically purchased in, and applied from, compact cases containing the powder. A new compact has the facial powder in the form of compressed or caked powder. The powder is removed by rubbing the pile of the pad back and forth to remove grains of powder and to accumulate the powder on the pad. The powder is then applied as usual. With extensive use and after repeated rubbing to loosen the powder, oil from the facial pad accumulates on the surface of the compact and forms a layer of hardened powder. This layer is harder than the powder was in its original compressed form. The layer is not easily broken with the usual rubbing of the pile of the pad and if powder is loosened, the powder particles may not be small enough for suitable application. As a result, the compact is usually discarded, and a new one used. It is difficult to break up the facial powder into grain sizes sufficiently small to apply uniformly to the skin. No applicators have been designed with function in a manner other than to pick up cosmetic powder from the compact using the pile of the pad and apply the powder to the skin. A design is, therefore, needed to allow loosening of the hardened facial powder so that substantially all of the cosmetic powder can be used from the compact.